


assorted drabbles

by knobblyfruit



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/knobblyfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Newt/Hermann drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write ten of these before I posted them, but I haven't actually written any since January, so I figured I'd just go ahead and post them. There's always the possibility I'll write more, but at this point, it's looking kind of unlikely.
> 
> I just used a random word generator and wrote for whatever words inspired me. They all stand on their own, none are connected.
> 
> All drabbles are 100 words.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

When Newt thought about it, it was difficult to pinpoint exactly when he and Hermann began. It could have been the first argument, the first sneered "kaiju groupie." It could have been a random quiet night, one of not nearly enough, exhaustion settling into their bones as they slumped next to each other on an old beaten couch.

Or it could have been that they always were, connected the very first moment their eyes met.

Ultimately, Newt decides, it's not really important. As Hermann leans in to kiss him, he thinks all that matters is that they ended up here.


	2. ordinary

Sometimes Hermann thinks about the time before the war, before the kaiju threatened the world's existence. He'd had a career he was dedicated to, a home with actual windows and wooden doors, and a girlfriend he loved. The most ordinary life one could imagine.

Now he has research about monsters, a metal door to his quarters with no natural sunlight, and a slightly manic biologist sitting across from him, waving his hands around as he speaks excitedly about some kaiju organ or another.

It isn't where he hoped he'd be, but for the moment, it works.

Ordinary was overrated, anyway.


	3. violin

It had been years since Hermann picked up his violin, caught up in research and numbers and saving the world. It was something his mother had encouraged him to try as a child and, to his surprise, he'd found he enjoyed it.

He'd forgotten how content it made him feel - the shape of the instrument tucked under his jaw, his fingers' loose grip on the bow, the way his hand held the neck and played the strings. The gentle sound flows through him, leaving behind something like peace.

It's easy to get lost in, the music and memory.

He smiles.


	4. lover

"What should I call you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Boyfriend? Can I say you're my boyfriend, Herms?"

"Oh, for -- that sounds terribly juvenile. Don't call me Herms, either."

"Partner, then? But that could mean so many things! Business partner, dance partner, partner in crime -- we could be like Bonnie and Clyde."

"You would be the worst criminal, Newton. You'd get distracted by something."

"I know! I'll just introduce you as my lover. We are lovers, aren't we?"

"You're ridiculous."

"That's not a no."

"You may call me Hermann. I shall call you idiot."

"But I'm your idiot, right, Herms?"

"Of course, Newton."


	5. bookshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is an AU.

They meet in a little bookshop, Newt practically tripping over Hermann. Hermann drops his short stack of books with a shout and Newt stutters apologies while trying to help him pick them up. He catches glimpses of names like Liebniz and Euler, words like "infinity" and "pi."

Hermann snatches them back with a glare and harsh reprimand. 

Two days later, Newt spots Hermann in the back, lounging in a chair, reading Euclid's Elements. He drops himself onto the seat across from Hermann and tells the stupidest math joke he can think of.

Newt likes to think the rest is history.


	6. writing

Hermann is sleeping on his stomach, head cushioned on his arms. He's not wearing a shirt, so his back is all pale smoothness stretching in front of Newt's eyes.

It's a day that ends in Y, which means Newt is wide awake at midnight. Normally he'd get up and do something, but instead he reaches out to touch Hermann's skin, lightly dragging his fingers down. Hermann shivers but doesn't wake up.

Newt continues to move his fingers, tracing phantom words like "please stay" and "don't go" and "i love you."

He hopes one day he can say them out loud.


	7. departure

They stop in front of airport security and Hermann starts to get nervous. This thing between them seems so new and tentative; what if Newton decides he doesn't want to leave Boston again? He'd already accepted that position in Berlin...

"I wish you could come with, Hermann, my dad would love you, honestly. And Boston is beautiful in the spring --"

Hermann's so lost in his own thoughts, he's barely listening, so he just interrupts Newton's rambling with a firm kiss. "Be sure to come back to me," he whispers.

Newton's bright smile lights up the dreary Hong Kong sky. "Always."


End file.
